The Thing Show
Cast * Kermit the Frog - Gene (The Emoji Movie) * Miss Piggy - Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) * Fozzie Bear - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) * Gonzo - Oh (Home) * Rizzo the Rat - Fear (Inside Out) * Animal - Shrek * Rowlf the Dog - The Lorax * Dr. Teeth - Genie (Aladdin) * Floyd Pepper - The Scarecrow (The Wizard of Oz) * Janice - Unikitty * Zoot - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Lips - Putt-Putt * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - Colin the Computer (Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared) * Beaker - Gilbert the Globe (Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared) * The Swedish Chef - Olaf the Snowman (Frozen) * Statler - XR (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Waldorf - Booster Munchapper (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Sam the Eagle - The Grinch (How the Grinch Stole Christmas) * Bean Bunny - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Scooter - Botley the Robot (JumpStart 3rd Grade) * Skeeter - Luna (Let's Go Luna) * Crazy Harry - The Magic Mirror (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Pepe the King Prawn - Frosty the Snowman * Robin the Frog - Screwie (Everyone's Hero) * Dr. Julius Strangepork - Cuphead * Link Hogthrob - Mugman (Cuphead) * Lew Zealand - Rafiki (The Lion King) * Sweetums - Monster House * Thog - Norm (Phineas and Ferb) * Marvin Suggs - Jose Carioca (The Three Caballeros) * Camilla the Chicken - Disgust (Inside Out) * Wayne - Wayne the Werewolf (Hotel Transylvania) * Wanda - Wanda the Werewolf (Hotel Transylvania) * The Newsman - Ben Ali Gator (Fantasia) * Foo-Foo - WALL-E * Bobby Benson - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) * Beaureguard - Winnie the Pooh * Waldo - Ono (The Lion Guard) * Ernie - Felipe (Handy Manny) * Bert - Turner (Handy Manny) * Big Bird - Thomas the Tank Engine * Cookie Monster - Chop Chop Master Onion (Parappa the Rapper) * Grover - B.E.N. (Treasure Planet) * Count von Count - Anger (Inside Out) * Elmo - Deku Link (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) Gallery Gene emoji movie.png|Gene as Kermit the Frog Jailbreak emoji movie.png|Jailbreak as Miss Piggy Larry the cucumber veggietales.jpg|Larry the Cucumber as Fozzie Bear Oh.jpg|Oh as Gonzo Fear in Inside Out.jpg|Fear as Rizzo the Rat NEWShrek1.png|Shrek as Animal Lorax.png|The Lorax as Rowlf the Dog Genie 1st Film.jpg|Genie as Dr. Teeth JR7l9qX.jpg|The Scarecrow as Floyd Pepper Unikitty.png|Unikitty as Janice Jack Skellington in The Nightmare Before Christmas.jpg|Jack Skellington as Zoot Putt-putt.png|Putt-Putt as Lips 4B0338D5-AE3E-4137-8FB1-DA50BCD0C316.jpeg|Colin the Computer as Dr. Bunsen Honeydew E1F0F842-BA43-45C0-A434-31CE2A6C0716.jpeg|Gilbert the Globe as Beaker Olaf.jpg|Olaf the Snowman as the Swedish Chef XR.png|XR as Statler Booster.jpg|Booster Munchapper as Waldorf The-grinch.jpg|The Grinch as Sam the Eagle Nick Wilde in Zootopia.jpg|Nick Wilde as Bean Bunny Botley 1996.png|Botley the Robot as Scooter Luna.png|Luna as Skeeter Snowwhite-disneyscreencaps.com-100.jpg|The Magic Mirror as Crazy Harry Frostythesnowman-character.jpg|Frosty the Snowman as Pepe the King Prawn Screwie.jpg|Screwie as Robin the Frog Cuphead-Mugman.png|Cuphead and Mugman as Dr. Julius Strangepork and Link Hogthrob Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6263.jpg|Rafiki as Lew Zealand Monster House.jpg|Monster House as Sweetums Norm (Phineas and Ferb).png|Norm as Thog 06 jose carioca by michaeljruoccod5rse1j.png|Jose Carioca as Marvin Suggs Digust inside out characters.png|Disgust as Camilla the Chicken Wayne ht3.png|Wayne the Werewolf as Wayne Wanda ht3.png|Wanda the Werewolf as Wanda Ben Ali Gator.jpg|Ben Ali Gator as the Newsman Wall-e pixar character.jpg|Wall-E as Foo-Foo Mike Wazowski.png|Mike Wazowski as Bobby Benson Winnie the Pooh in Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Beauregard Ono lion guard.png|Ono as Waldo Felipe-special-agent-oso-8.98.jpg|Felipe as Ernie Turner-special-agent-oso-10.7.jpg|Turner as Bert Thomas.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine as Big Bird Chop Chop Master Onion.png|Chop Chop Master Onion as Cookie Monster Treasure-planet-ben.jpg|B.E.N. as Grover Anger fear inside out characters.png|Anger as Count von Count Deku Link.png|Deku Link as Elmo Category:The Muppets Category:The Muppet Show TV Spoofs Category:The Muppet Show Movie Spoof Category:TV-spoof Category:TV-spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV parodies Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:DeviantART Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas